crescentcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah J. Maas
Sarah Janet Maas (born March 5, 1986), better known as Sarah J. Maas, is the #1 New York Times and internationally bestselling author of the Throne of Glass and A Court of Thorns and Roses series, as well as the upcoming adult series Crescent City. Her books have sold more than eight million copies and are published in thirty-six languages. A New York native, Sarah currently lives in Pennsylvania with her husband, son and dog.'Sarah J. Maas' — Bloomsbury Life & Career Early Life TBA Throne of Glass Sarah J. Maas began writing the Throne of Glass series, then a trilogy called Queen of Glass, when she was only sixteen on a website called FictionPress.com. Over the six years it took for her to write the trilogy, Queen of Glass became one of the most popular stories on the site, and in Fall 2008, she took the story offline to try to publish it through traditional means.'Author transitions from online to print' — Daily Trojan A Court of Thorns and Roses Sarah had the idea for the A Court of Thorns and Roses series in the spring of 2009 while she waited for her literary agent, Tamar Rydzinski, to return from her maternity leave. Because they had decided not to send out Throne of Glass to publishers, Maas began to write the first two books in the ACOTAR series. She revealed, "This was a story where, within a matter of days, I heard Feyre's voice, and I saw so many scenes play out in my head."'A Court of Frost and Starlight (Extended Interview with Sarah J. Maas)' — Bloomsbury She got the idea for the series after listening to the song "The Demon God" from the Princess Mononoke soundtrack. Sarah also sought inspiration in the fairy tale The Beauty and the Beast, in the Norwegian tale East of the Sun, West of the Moon and in the legend of Tam Lin. Maas declared, “It actually wound up going away from those things; it started off as a retelling of the more original fairy tales, but then moved away. Like Throne of Glass has done.” 'Fangirling: teen megafan interviews Leigh Bardugo and Sarah J Maas' — The Guardian Sarah wrote A Court of Thorns and Roses in a month and immediately jumped into writing the second book, which became A Court of Mist and Fury. When her agent returned from maternity leave, Maas put the project back on the shelf. They sent Throne of Glass out to publishers, and it sold to Bloomsbury in 2010. Around the time Crown of Midnight was coming out, Sarah realized that the pace of publishing one book a year seemed a little slow for her. So, she sold the ACOTAR series to Bloomsbury in 2014. The first book stayed more or less the same, but when it was time to work on the sequel, Sarah decided to rewrite it from scratch. She said, "It wound up having some parts that were similar to my first draft, but all these new characters appeared. I was lucky because the years that A Court of Thorns and Roses set on my shelf let me figure out what I really wanted to do with this series." In November of 2015, the entertainment site Deadline announced that the first book in the series would be turned into a movie by Tempo Productions. 'Tempo Productions Options Sarah J Maas’ A Court Of Thorns And Roses' — Deadline In 2018, Deadline revealed that Tempo Productions would work alongside Constantin Film to adapt the series to the big screen. 'Constantin Film Preps Young Adult Fantasy Feature A Court of Thorns and Roses' — Deadline DC Icons In March 2016, Random House announced a partnership with DC Entertainment to create a series of four books, called "DC Icons," about the most famous characters in the DC universe.'DC Comics favorites becoming YA novels' — Entertainment Weekly Sarah J. Maas was chosen to write about Catwoman and her novel, entitled "Catwoman: Soulstealer," was published in August 2018. The book received a starred review from Kirkus'Catwoman' — Kirkus Reviews and hit the New York Times bestseller list.'Children's Series' — New York Times Crescent City In May 2018, Entertainment Weekly revealed details about Crescent City, Maas’ first foray into adult fiction.'Crescent City: Sarah J. Maas to release first adult fantasy series' — Entertainment Weekly The story is set in a city full of demons, vampires, shapeshifters, and angels, where humans struggle to survive and half-human, half-Fae Bryce Quinlan joins forces with Hunt Athalar, a powerful warrior-angel, to avenge the death of her best friend. Sarah was on a plane, during the Heir of Fire book tour back in 2014, when she got the idea for Crescent City. Maas was listening to “Shenzhou,” written by the British film composer Steven Price for the movie Gravity when she saw a scene play out in her head. She said, “What I was seeing hit me so strongly, I was so overwhelmed that I began sobbing on the plane. I listened to this piece of music over and over again on this two-hour flight because I was having such a strong reaction to these new characters.”'Sarah J. Maas Talks About Her Adult Debut' — Tor Bibliography Throne of Glass series * The Assassin's Blade (2013) * Throne of Glass (2012) * Crown of Midnight (2013) * Heir of Fire (2014) * Queen of Shadows (2015) * Empire of Storms (2016) * Tower of Dawn (2017) * Kingdom of Ash (2018) * The World of Throne of Glass (Release date TBD) A Court of Thorns and Roses series * A Court of Thorns and Roses (2015) * A Court of Mist and Fury (2016) * A Court of Wings and Ruin (2017) * A Court of Frost and Starlight (2018) DC Icons series * Catwoman: Soulstealer (2018) Crescent City series * House of Earth and Blood (March 3, 2020‬) * Crescent City #2 (Release date TBD) * Crescent City #3 (Release date TBD) Gallery A Court of Thorns and Roses series ACOTAR-Cover.jpg|A Court of Thorns & Roses ACOMAF-Cover.jpg|A Court of Mist & Fury ACOWAR-Cover.jpg|A Court of Wings & Ruin ACOFAS-Cover.jpg|A Court of Frost & Starlight Throne of Glass series AB-NYT-Cover.jpg|The Assassin's Blade TOG-NYT-Cover.jpg|Throne of Glass COM-NYT-Cover.jpg|Crown of Midnight HOF-NYT-Cover.jpg|Heir of Fire QOS-NYT-Cover.jpg|Queen of Shadows EOS-Cover.png|Empire of Storms TOD-Cover.jpg|Tower of Dawn KOA-Cover.jpg|Kingdom of Ash Videos TBA External Links * * * * * * Trivia TBA References pt-br:Sarah J. Maas